<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've had no love like your love (from nobody) by jadeug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545131">i've had no love like your love (from nobody)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeug/pseuds/jadeug'>jadeug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeug/pseuds/jadeug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейме, флиртующий с Хильди, должен быть наименьшим из переживаний Бриенны.<br/>Но это не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've had no love like your love (from nobody)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602519">i've had no love like your love (from nobody)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/djelibeybi/pseuds/djelibeybi">djelibeybi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она знает, она заслуживает наказания, за то, что предала Джейме, и безропотно принимает большую его часть. Глубокая, медленно заживающая рана на ребрах, которую оставил ей Лим Желтый Плащ после убийства Леди Бессердечной. Все ее другие травмы, что все еще не зажили – её рука, её ребра, её щека – и непрекращающаяся тупая боль, которую они причиняли. Недоверие, если не откровенная неприязнь, солдат Джейме, когда он привел её, Пода и Хайла обратно в свой лагерь, чтобы они оправились. И, что хуже всего, гнев, который она видит в самом Джейме, то, как он едва смотрит на неё или говорит с ней, его стиснутые челюсти и холод в глазах.<br/>
На фоне всего этого, она знает, её не должен волновать вид Джейме, флиртующего с Хильди, лагерной девкой, по всей видимости следующей за армией Ланнистеров из Речных земель; и тем не менее, волнует безмерно.<br/>
Джейме неохотно позволил Бриенне спать в его шатре, так чтобы она была под его защитой, пока идет на поправку, но её благодарность за этот великодушный поступок вскоре угасла, стоило ей увидеть, как часто Хильди проскальзывает в шатер под предлогом принести еду или белье. Она никогда не думала, что Джейме интересуют шлюхи – он был так предан Серсее прежде – но ему явно нравится эта женщина. Это кажется странным, потому что она не очень красивая. Красивее Бриенны, конечно, но не намного. У неё лохматые каштановые волосы, простые черты лица, и ступни покрыты грязью.<br/>
А еще она смелая.<br/>
- Готовы нарушить свои клятвы, милорд? – задорно спрашивает она каждый раз, заходя в шатер с тарелкой еды или грудой белья.<br/>
- Пока нет, Хильди, - всегда отвечает Джейме, усмехаясь. Бриенна ненавидит это <i>пока.</i><br/>
Хильди всегда надувается в ответ, прежде чем уйти. Иногда она касается его, и это Бриенна ненавидит больше всего. Пару раз Бриенна видела, как Хильди ущипнула его задницу или сжимала его член через штаны, прежде чем выскочить из шатра, будто девочка, играющая в игру, не заботясь о том, что Бриенна может увидеть. Хуже всего, что Джейме, кажется, никогда не возражает. Вместо этого он задумчиво смотрит на вход в шатер, где она только что исчезла, с легкой улыбкой на лице.<br/>
Кажется неизбежным, что они переспят. Даже мысли об этом слове, особенно в отношении Джейме, заставляют щеки Бриенны покраснеть, но ей сложно не думать об этом, когда все происходит прямо у нее на глазах, пока она прикована к постели из-за своих травм и не может уйти. Её присутствие кажется единственным, что их останавливает.<br/>
Она бы хотела быть достаточно смелой, чтобы так же флиртовать с Джейме, чтобы быть настолько уверенной, что он примет её флирт, чтобы небрежно касаться его и заставлять его улыбаться. Но Джейме никогда не хотел её, и сейчас он хочет её меньше, чем когда-либо.<br/>
Только это, кажется, заставляет её хотеть его больше.<br/>
По ночам она думает о нем, чтобы помочь себе уснуть. Ей снятся кошмары после Леди Бессердечной, ужасные кошмары, но мысли о Джейме иногда помогают прогнать их. Слушая его дыхание в темноте, она мечтает о сладких и совсем нереалистичных сценариях – Джейме, который надевает на её плечи ланнистерский плащ, Джейме, который держит и успокаивает её, когда она плачет, Джейме, который целует её в банях Харренхолла. Последний – самый опасный, потому что соблазняет её воображать другие вещи – вещи, которые не положено воображать ни одной деве знатного происхождения, в особенности той, что выглядит как она, и <i>особенно</i> когда настоящий Джейме спит в нескольких футах от нее, вероятно видя во снах Серсею. Или Хильди.<br/>
Это пытка, находиться так близко к нему, и знать, что он её ненавидит.<br/>
</p><p> *</p><p>Джейме ест со своими людьми у костра, а не в своей палатке.<br/>
Все что угодно, лишь бы держаться подальше от Бриенны Тарт, и её больших грустных глаз, и тысячи необъяснимых эмоций, которые она в нем вызывает. Им нужно поговорить, и он знает это, но он все еще не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что ей сказать, когда одна часть его хочет бросить её здесь и больше никогда не видеть, а другая часть хочет прижать её сломанное, перебинтованное тело к себе и держать до тех пор, пока вся эта ужасная печаль наконец из неё не исчезнет.<br/>
Пока он не решит, ему легче избегать её.<br/>
Одной теплой, ясной ночью у костра, чересчур веселый Давен каким-то образом убедил Джейме выпить значительно больше вина, чем обычно.<br/>
Когда Давен наконец исчезает в своем шатре с одной из девушек, следующих за их лагерем, и Джейме неохотно поднимается, чтобы удалиться в свой шатер, он обнаруживает, что его мысли затуманены; он на грани опьянения. Он решает, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Возможно, он будет спать лучше, не слыша дыхания Бриенны и не страдая от собственных противоречивых мыслей.<br/>
Он почти достигает своего шатра, когда слышит знакомый голос за спиной.<br/>
- Лорд-командующий? – звучит застенчиво.<br/>
Он оборачивается. Он едва видит Хильди в темноте, но знает, что это она. Возможно, это все вино, но в нем поднимается какое-то безрассудное желание. Может, это именно то, что нужно, чтобы заставить его забыть –<br/>
Он подходит к ней ближе, и она мгновенно отвечает, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь к нему своим телом. А она не из стеснительных. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он был так близок с женщиной, и ощущение её мягких изгибов под тонкой рубашкой быстро заставляет его отвердеть.<br/>
- Наконец решили принять мое предложение, милорд? – озорно спрашивает она.<br/>
- Множество, множество твоих предложений, - говорит он сухо, и она смеётся.<br/>
Как ни странно, он не совсем знает, что нужно делать, но у Хильди, кажется, хватает уверенности для них обоих. Она встает на цыпочки, чтобы оставить влажный поцелуй на его шее, и он закрывает глаза.<br/>
<i>Бриенне не пришлось бы вставать на цыпочки,</i> - внезапно проскальзывает непрошенная мысль. У Бриенны идеальный рост, чтобы целовать его. Хотя она не стала бы, не так, как Хильди. Ему придется выманивать её поцелуи, они будут застенчивыми, робкими, девичьими, по крайней мере поначалу. Но он будет терпелив, он будет целовать её, пока вся её робость не уйдет, пока она не станет мягкой, и податливой, и жаждущей под ним, пока её рука не будет на его члене, точно так –<br/>
Она сжимает его сильнее, и он думает, <i>Да, Бриенна.</i> Но затем рука исчезает, и она смотрит на него, потому что она внезапно ниже, и её глаза карие, а не голубые, и это не Бриенна, это –<br/>
- Хильди, - она напоминает ему, - меня зовут Хильди.<br/>
Блять. Он сказал это вслух.<br/>
- Прости, - бормочет он, - я не имел в виду…<br/>
Хильди делает шаг назад. Она смотрит на него со смесью недоумения и жалости.<br/>
- Слушай, мне все равно, как ты зовешь меня, сир, - говорит она. – Но если ты хочешь её, она в твоем шатре. Что тебя останавливает?<br/>
Действительно, что его останавливает? Он проводит рукой по волосам.<br/>
- Она высокородная дева. Ей нет и двадцати. С тремя сломанными ребрами.<br/>
<i>И она предала меня.</i><br/>
Хильди ухмыляется.<br/>
- Её ребра срастутся. Иди к ней. Если она тебя прогонит, ты знаешь, где меня найти.<br/>
Она уходит, покачивая бедрами, и у Джейме больше нет оправданий.<br/>
Однако, когда он возвращается в шатер, Бриенна уже спит, и он давно не видел её такой спокойной. Он садится на стул рядом с её кроватью и наконец позволяет себе посмотреть на нее как следует, что не делал с тех пор, как они вернулись в лагерь. Её забинтованная щека, её шея со следами от веревки, её сломанная рука. Длинные бледные волосы разбросаны по подушке, бледные ресницы покоятся на веснушчатых щеках. Она выглядит такой юной.<br/>
Затем она хмурится. Даже во сне её что-то беспокоит. Она слегка шевелится, и с её губ слетает его имя. <i>Джейме.</i> Её лицо искажается от боли.<br/>
Что-то внутри него ломается.<br/>
Внезапно он больше не может видеть её в таком состоянии. Она сломана, и он в этом виноват, и все его мелкие обиды сделали все только хуже. Он наклоняется и целует складку между её бровей.<br/>
- Прости меня, - бормочет он, почти касаясь губами кожи.<br/>
Он отстраняется. Выражение её лица проясняется, хмурый взгляд исчезает, и он поднимается, намереваясь проскользнуть в свою кровать, прежде чем она проснется. Но она шевелится, и её глаза открываются. <i>Боги, её глаза.</i> Даже в темноте шатра они светятся. Они находят его и держат, и он вдруг не может сдвинуться с места.<br/>
Если он не знал, что любит её раньше, он знает это сейчас.<br/>
- Джейме? – шепчет она и садится с трудом.<br/>
Он садится обратно на стул.<br/>
- Прости меня, моя леди. Я не хотел тебя разбудить.<br/>
Она моргает.<br/>
- Ты смотрел на меня?<br/>
- Ты хмурилась во сне, девка. Тебе снились тревожные сны.<br/>
Она опустила взгляд на свои руки, сжимая одеяло.<br/>
- Да, - тихо говорит она.<br/>
В груди больно, он берет её руку и целует тыльную сторону. Он не упускает её крохотный вздох.<br/>
- Больше никаких страданий из-за меня, Бриенна, - говорит он ей, и голос звучит грубее, чем он ожидал. – Я вел себя как ребенок, с тех пор как мы прибыли сюда, и мне жаль. Ты пережила столько, что не каждый мужчина и не каждая женщина может вынести. Ты не должна бороться еще и с моей мелочностью. Этого больше не будет. Прости меня.<br/>
Её глаза наполняются слезами.<br/>
- Я предала тебя.<br/>
- Да, и у тебя была причина. Я знал это с самого начала. Я был зол, потому что я не ожидал этого от тебя, но потом – ты правда думаешь, что я попросил бы тебя пожертвовать своей жизнью ради меня? Пожертвовать своей жизнью и жизнью ребенка? Ты действительно веришь, что я попросил бы об этом?<br/>
Он все еще держит её руку в своей и гладит её большим пальцем. От этого жеста одна крупная слезинка скользит по её раненой щеке и оставляет влажный след на бинтах.<br/>
- Я сделала это из-за Пода, не для себя. Я бы умерла за тебя, Джейме, поверь мне. Я хотела.<br/>
Он сжимает её руку крепче.<br/>
- Ты думаешь, <i>этого</i> я хотел? – спрашивает он, и внезапная злость в его голосе заставляет её удивленно моргнуть. – Ты думаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты умерла за меня? Боги, Бриенна, я хочу, чтобы ты <i>жила.</i><br/>
Его голос ломается.<br/>
- Мне <i>нужно,</i> чтобы ты жила.<br/>
Она смотрит на него смущенно. Открывает рот, и (<i>к черту</i> Ренли Баратеона) он знает, она собирается спросить почему. Он не знает, как ответить, не на словах, поэтому вместо этого он подается вперед и целует её.<br/>
Она замирает, и он проводит рукой по её волосам, чтобы успокоить, заставляя себя целовать её нежно, хотя он отчаянно нуждается в ней. Его рука двигается вниз, к её шее, по её спине, прижимая её ближе к нему, и она медленно тает под его прикосновениями, так, как он представлял. Она не сразу отвечает на его поцелуй, но когда она целует его в ответ, она делает это робко и неуклюже, но так, так сладко. Вопреки своему здравому смыслу, он уговаривает её приоткрыть рот, и крохотный звук, который она издает, когда их языки соприкасаются, заводит его сильнее, чем все, что когда-либо делала Хильди. Он целует её глубже, целует, пока у неё не перехватывает дыхание, целует, пока она не цепляется за него, будто упавшая в обморок дева из песни. Только когда сломанное ребро заставляет её зашипеть от боли, он наконец приходит в себя и отстраняется.<br/>
Она осторожно откидывается на подушки и смотрит на него, глаза широко открыты, щеки розовые, губы красные и опухшие от поцелуя. Ему требуется вся его сдержанность, чтобы не наброситься на неё снова.<br/>
После мгновения тишины она наконец произносит:<br/>
- Я думала, ты хочешь Хильди.<br/>
Ему нужно пару секунд, чтобы вспомнить, кто такая Хильди. Когда вспоминает, он смеется.<br/>
- Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя, - он говорит ей, понимая истинность этих слов, когда произносит их вслух. Это приносит ему странное чувство облегчения.<br/>
- Никого? – её голос столь тихий, что он едва слышит. Он видит, как ее глаза затуманиваются, и знает, сомнения вновь возвращаются. <i>Мы знаем друг друга слишком хорошо,</i> сказал он ей однажды, и это правда. Каждая её мысль написана у неё на лице.<br/>
Они поговорят об этом утром, а пока он снова целует её, мягко, сладко, проводя большим пальцем по её нетронутой щеке. Он никогда не был нежным, но он может быть нежным с Бриенной.<br/>
- Никого, милая.<br/>
Она улыбается, первый раз после Пеннитри, кротко и неуверенно, но он чувствует, будто солнце озарило все вокруг.<br/>
- Я тоже не хочу никого, кроме тебя, - тихо говорит она, - но ты знал.<br/>
Его сердце воспаряет.<br/>
- Я не знал ничего такого, - дразнит он, - Ты уверена? Если Хайл Хант сделает тебе ещё одно заманчивое предложение руки и сердца…<br/>
Она хмурится.<br/>
- <i>Джейме.</i><br/>
И вот так, она снова пришла в себя. Он чувствует, как тяжесть падает с его плеч.<br/>
- Спи, девка, - говорит он, целуя её лоб. – И на этот раз пусть тебя ждут только светлые сны.<br/>
Она дарит ему еще одну из своих редких, бесценных улыбок.<br/>
- Хорошо.<br/>
Она и впрямь видела только светлые сны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>